


For the Hell of It

by starshineofmine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Highschool AU, Konoha - Freeform, Konoha High School, Multi, Reverse Harem, Sakura Harem, School, Slow Updates, high, highschool, naruto - Freeform, sakucentric, sakumulti - Freeform, sakura best girl, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineofmine/pseuds/starshineofmine
Summary: This is the sakumulti highschool au nobody asked for but is there anyways. Let's just enjoy it and do it for the hell of it. (Sakucentric, sakumulti fanfiction) - This is for past me who read all the sakumulti fanfictions but could never get enough - so she decided to write her own.
Relationships: Sakumulti, Sakura harem - Relationship, Sakura multi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Isn’t Konoha the dude from Hai*yuu??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Past Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Past+Me).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto - it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"I'm not like other girls," Sakura read out loud. Her brows furrowed, and her nose was scrunched. Next to her, she heard Ino snort, and Hinata might have been laughing, if Tenten and Temari weren't being so loud about their disapproval about the line.

"What's so wrong about being like other girls?" Sakura asked, her tone laced with curiosity. Tenten and Temari shared glances, and Hinata smiled. Ino stood up and sat down next to Sakura, and flicked her forehead.

"You're exactly right there, Billboard," Ino grinned, while Sakura narrowed her eyes, her fingers rubbing her forehead.

"Who the hell cares? We're in highschool - let's just do what we want and be what we want!"

Tenten and Temari cheered, their loud voices echoing against Ino's room.

Sakura finds herself smiling along with her four new friends. 'Well', she thought, 'I guess highschool isn't so bad.'

* * *

"What even is Konoha?" Sakura Haruno complained to Temari, her longtime childhood friend. Said childhood friend snickered, and Sakura swore Temari was enjoying her suffering. "The only Konoha I know is from Hai*yuu," she muttered.

"You're not wrong," Temari pinpointed, before breaking into laughter again.

"Eh, Temariiii," Sakura groaned, and Temari laughed harder, but soon came to a halt.

"You're so dramatic Sakura-chann," she teased back, but a comfortable silence overtook them, and Temari took that chance to talk.

"You'll do fine," she insisted. "You've done it time and time again - you'll blend in fine with them -

"Oi is that Sakura-chan-"

"Kankuro, shut up-

"You're talking to Sakura -

"Gaara not you too!"

Sakura couldn't resist the urge to smile. Temari huffed and got back to Sakura after making sure Gaara and Kankuro weren't going to interfere with _her_ time with Sakura anymore.

"Anyways," she continued, "What could a bunch of highschoolers do to _the_ Sakura Haruno?"

* * *

Temari was so wrong. Right there, Sakura Haruno, 18 years old, stood in front of the mighty gates of Konoha High School, her knees shaking, sweat pouring down her eyebrows.

"Oh god, look at her pink hair," she heard the whispering around her, the eyes trailing her from top to bottom. Sakura felt her eye twitch.

Why was she here again?

* * *

Sakura Haruno just turned 18 today, the 28th of March. Her rosy pink tresses have grown since then, her figure not so lacking, the tons of dancing spent on her well toned body. Her wide green eyes glimmered against the bright sun that afternoon, her eyes often smiling for her.

She danced without a care then - it was her day after all, and Temari danced with her, giggling like teenagers, and then after that, they treated themselves to some chicken and waffles for dinner - it had been perfect. Even Gaara and Kankuro, Temari's siblings, came to visit her that day.

That is, until, her grandmother had the nerve to kick her out, deeming her old enough to 'get her ass to Konoha and grant her _dearest_ mother's dying wish.'

"What the fu-

"Language," her grandmother scolded, and the rosette was tempted to bite her lip until she bled and died. Ha! That'll give her oh-so-dear grandmother a surprise.

"You're leaving me homeless? Kicking me out?" Sakura started, her voice high and panicky, the way it was whenever she was well, panicky (and anxious.)

"You're so dramatic," her grandmother rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm leaving you to die. It's just that you're mother -

"Left me her old house in perfect Konoha, because she wanted me to live the life she had in her perfect youth, so that she can finally be the perfect mother she's dreamed about," Sakura retorted.

"Think of it that way if you want Sakura," her grandmother sighed, but her eyes are sharp, staring right into the pink-haired girl.

Sakura flinched, not used to being called by her name. She casted her eyes down, afraid that her grandmother might see her blinking away the tears threatening to fall.

She didn't want to leave. She just wanted to stay here with her, and take care of her, and just be with Temari and Gaara and Kankuro. Was that so much to ask?

Her grandmother offered her a worried gaze, and handed her a thinly wrapped box, then walked away towards her room.

Sakura knows she lost.

'I guess that was too much to ask,' she thought bitterly, clutching the gift in her hand tightly.

* * *

Back to the present, Sakura Haruno is debating on just: A. running away, B. breathing in deeply and by some miracle confidently deal with school, or C. just you know, die or something.

"Get a move on already," she whispered to herself, fully aware she was in the middle of the entrance gate, taking in more attention than she could deal with. She breathed in deeply, and her already wide eyes widened even more. 'Fake it till you make it right?'

Despite the debate echoing inside her mind right now, Sakura was able to keep a poker face, her heart beating loudly inside of her chest. Konoha. She was finally here. 'Oh god, ' she shuddered.

'Am I actually excited about this?' she thought, and for a clear moment, Sakura stopped resisting and smiled.

'A fresh start. Even if it's not on my terms,' she breathed in deeply again.

"Bring it on." 


	2. Pretty Girls and Pretty Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto - it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

"Wow," Sakura breathed, her eyes darting all over the place. It was no secret that Konoha High School was actually as prestigious as her grandmother made it sound to be in the conversation they had before Sakura moved out. The place was absolutely huge - the high school in her previous home couldn't be able to compete.

"Are you lost?" a smooth deep voice echoed next to her, and Sakura jumped in surprise.

"Baby girl," Sakura mumbled unconsciously, but when she realized what she had said, the girl immediately flushed darker than her pink hair.

Sakura has never apologized so quickly in her life, bowing deeply, before her eyes finally met raven black ones, as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Baby girl?" he repeated, his tone monotone, yet his eyes sparkled with amusement, betraying him. His tall stature compared to Sakura hovered over her, his hair spilling like ink over his shoulders. Lines marked his cheeks, and Sakura couldn't help but be fascinated.

'Were they smiling lines?' she asked herself, but immediately snapped out, remembering that the guy in front of her was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh god, no um -" Sakura stuttered, flushing red again. She sighed. "I meant, sorry, that was a reflex. I just watch too many vines and tiktoks in my free time you know?" she rubs the back of her head, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh," he nodded in understanding. "But are you lost though? I don't think I've ever seen you here."

"Ah, ah yeah! I kinda am," Sakura smiled, grateful somebody was willing to show her around or something. Anyways, it felt much better knowing that she wasn't alone in a place she's never been to before. "I'm Sakura Haruno, 2nd year. I think I'm supposed to get my schedule and map."

"Great. I'm Itachi Uchiha, 3rd year," he nodded to her again, ushering her to follow him. Sakura follows compliantly, and only then does she realize at the many eyes trailing the two of them right now. Sakura bit her lip, not one for enjoying the spotlight.

Itachi takes note of this and walks quicker, surprising Sakura, but she follows nonetheless.

* * *

"Itachi-kun?" a female voice rings inside the guidance office, a burst of cold air hitting Sakura. She shivered, but gave Itachi a smile when he looked her way. Itachi nodded before looking for the voice.

When he comes back, a woman in her mid-20s appears. She had black shoulder length hair, and her eyes were crinkled as she smiled at Sakura, but when she opened them, stunning onyx orbs stared back at her.

"You must be Sakura Haruno," she exclaimed, offering her hand to the said girl. Sakura shook it, noticing how cold the woman's hands were. "I'm Shizune, the guidance counselor here in Konoha High." She glanced at Itachi and grinned. "I see you've met Itachi-kun!"

Sakura gave her a nod and a meek smile, and wondered if Shizune and Itachi were related. When the two were next to each other, you couldn't help but see the similarities between them. She shrugged the thought off.

"That's good to know," Shizune hums, as she made her way towards her desk. It was free of clutter and very organized, unlike Sakura's own at home. "Here's your schedule, Sakura Haruno-chan," she stated, her energy contagious.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here," she added. "Your hero of a mother sure did," she whispers, nostalgia in her voice. Sakura flinched at the mention of her mother, and awkwardly nodded.

Shizune's brows furrow in worry. "Oh, what's-

"It's nothing," Sakura quickly brushes off, a smile immediately gracing her features. "I'll see you, Shizune-san, Uchiha-san."

The door closes behind her, only for Shizune to realize that Sakura left her schedule and her map.

"Ah, Itachi-kun! Would you please give this to Sakura-chan?" Shizune humbly asked, her gaze cast down. "I think I hit a nerve there, so she might not want to see me."

Itachi, who had been watching the scene unfold in front of him finally moved, and nodded, making sure to bow before making his way out.

"Who would have thought huh, Mebuki?"

* * *

" _I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here," she added. "Your hero of a mother sure did,"_

" _I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here," she added. "Your hero of a mother sure did,"_

" _I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here," she added. "Your hero of a mother sure did,"_

"Aargh!" Sakura groaned, the thought of what Shizune said still ringing in her ears - and her head. She huffed, already lost. Sakura just moved away on impulse, knowing that she didn't want to know what Shizune would have to say next.

"I forgot my schedule and my map too," she sadly sniffed, looking like a kicked puppy in the middle of the hallway.

"Um," somebody poked Sakura on the shoulder, but before Sakura reacted, the girl who poked her jumped frantically, worried evidently at her features. "Are you, um, lost?"

Sakura's breath was taken away the second time today, as she turned around to realize from whom the meek voice was from. The girl in front of her had her luscious purple locks flowing beneath her waist, and her pale skin was tainted red, obviously embarrassed. Her eyes were like pearls, and despite how beautiful it looked to Sakura, the otherwise shy girl in front of her kept it down.

'If she was a pearl, then her shyness might just be the shell that protects her from showing her inner worth - or something,' Sakura, fascinated, thought.

"Right, um yeah," Sakura sheepishly answered, making her voice softer lest the already blushing girl turn redder than what was humanly possible. "I kinda forgot my schedule and my map - oh, um, I'm new here," she explained, when she realized the confusion in her eyes.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way," Sakura introduced herself, offering her a bright smile. For some reason, the presence of the beautiful person in front of her made her calm.

"Hinata," she whispered, a smile also making its way on her features. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I-it's nice to meet you, Haruno-san."

This time, it was Sakura's turn to blush - if Hinata was beautiful at first glance, she sure as hell looked twice as pretty when she smiled. Sakura grinned wider at the sight.

"Um, Haru-

"Haruno-san."

Sakura's attention was divided into two when Hinata turned into a fumbling mess at the sight of Itachi again, and on the other hand, said Uchiha was holding Sakura's schedule and map.

"I-i'm sorry for-for interrupting," Hinata apologized anxiously, and ran away as soon as she bowed.

Sakura worriedly wondered if Hinata would be okay. The rosette made a mental note to make sure to find her during lunch later.

"Haruno-san," Itachi repeated, and this time, Sakura faced him, a questioning look on her face. Itachi handed her her schedule and her map.

"You forgot this in the guidance office," he explained. Sakura took it, and started to scan it over, her face immediately serious. Her eyes darted with ease, and to Itachi, it looked as if she was memorizing the whole thing on the spot. Itachi almost smiled, only to be caught dazed by Sakura.

"Um, Uchiha-san?" Sakura's head tilted sideways, biting her lip again. Itachi raised an eyebrow, not used to being caught off guard. "Heh, pfft," Sakura grinned, reaching for Itachi's shoulder to pat. Itachi bent his knees unconsciously, obviously aware of what Sakura was about to do.

Sakura debated whether to laugh or to feel ashamed. She did both.

'I might just die right now,' Sakura thought, the smile on her face that morning almost permanent.


	3. Kakashi’s Homeroom for Mischiefs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto - it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> First A/N: HI! Author's notes are still a thing right? Anyways, I just wanted to say AAAAAAAAAAA. This is just to make sure people know I'm also a people and not a fanfiction robot machine someone made in their genius madness of not being able to find more multisaku fanfics. I'm probably the only one who thinks that somebody might think of that possibility but anyways - thank you for reading this so far! I'm not sure where I'm going with this, all I know is that I must go. Please enjoy :D

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," Sakura bowed deeply, before she shot him a grateful smile. The morning has been quite peaceful because of him after all.

Itachi nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face, but just as quick as it had been there, it quickly disappeared. Sakura grinned, still considering that a win.

"I was just doing my job," he stated, while Sakura stared at him curiously, waiting for him to explain. "I'm in the student council. It's just a part of what we do," he explained.

"That makes sense," Sakura nodded, glimpsing on the bright red arm band Itachi wore. "I think I'll have to get inside now, right? I hope I see you again, Uchiha-san. I - I really do," Sakura adds the last part sheepishly, not sure if it's coming off as too bold.

This time, Itachi smiled a little, but a smile nonetheless. "Me too," he whispered, and soon began his rounds for latecomers.

"I guess he likes me," Sakura giggled, all anxieties leaving her for a while, that is until she's faced with the fact that she's about to enter a room filled with people she didn't know. Yup. She's definitely not anxious about how things will play.

"Aren't you gonna enter the room?" a questioning voice called out to her, making the rosette flinch, her gathered courage depleted instantly, and her hovering hand over the door knob immediately brought back to her side again.

Searching for the source of the voice, Sakura turned around to find someone with blonde spiky hair and sunkissed skin, his blue ocean-like eyes widely watching her the same way she was doing with him. A tinge of red showed up on his cheeks, a wide grin seemingly plastered on his face. Sakura narrowed her eyes, as if staring at the guy blinded her.

'He's like the sun,' Sakura closed her eyes, the burning image of staring directly at a huge ball of flame in her mind. When she opened them, the guy's face was inches away from her.

"What-

"Oi, Naruto -" the door creaked open.

"TEME DON'T -

And so chaos erupted.

"Sorry class, I'm late again, I got lost in the journey of life- Oh. What is this."

In front of the whole class, Sakura Haruno is trying not to cry (or die, or whichever one comes first) as she gets squished by 'Naruto' as 'Teme' stands next to them, unsure of what to do. This all occurred in front of the class, where everyone can see them, and still, Naruto won't stand up and remove himself.

"I think I'm really gonna die," Sakura tried to stutter, turning pale.

"Oi, Naruto, get off her already!" 'Teme' exclaimed, as he pried Naruto off her. Sakura breathed out, thankful, her jade eyes meeting onyx, and for a second, Sakura thought of Itachi. She took the hand offered to her, and stood up, still panting for air. Naruto was heavy for what's worth.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Naruto apologized fervently, bowing deeply, and Sakura rubbing the back of her head, saying she already accepted his apology. Meanwhile, their teacher and 'Teme' stood near them, watching it all occur.

"Who's this, Sasuke?" the teacher asked, still unsure of what happened.

"You're the teacher, you should know - I MEAN I DON'T KNOW KAKASHI-SENSEI -"

Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'I should have been lost a little longer,' he groaned inwardly.

* * *

"Now that we have that cleared up, let's start class. Sakura, would you please introduce yourself here in front?"

Sakura internally screamed. This is the moment she dreaded the most. Not only did she embarrass herself in front of all these people, she's also gonna have to be with the exact same people for a whole year. The pink-haired girl gulped and awkwardly made her way in front.

"Um, hi. I'm Sakura Haruno," she said loudly, and sighed in relief when she managed to say all that without stuttering. Ready to go back in her seat, Kakashi Hatake, her homeroom teacher for the whole year, clicked his tongue.

"Not yet, Sakura," he grinned (probably - he wore a mask that covered his face.) "During introductions, we don't just say our names," he recounted.

"Yeah, yeah! All of us did that stuff, believe it!" Naruto yelled from his seat, enthusiasm overflowing from him. It took a couple of 'shhs' from the whole class to make him shut up. Sakura thought it was cute.

"Anyways, it's not that hard," Kakashi added, when he saw the internal panic brewing inside Sakura's mind. "Just the things you like and you hate, your dreams for the future, and your hobbies. That's all," he explained.

Sakura pouted at this, knowing well enough that that's a lot. The whole room seemed to turn quiet when it was time for Sakura to speak, but before she did, she saw Hinata peeking at her from the back seats. The girl offered her a thumbs up and a small smile. Sakura smiled back, and did her best to not sound jittery.

"Well, you already know my name," she rubbed the back of her head. "The things I like are books, green tea, and dancing, while the things I don't like are, um, uncomfortable situations, heights, and being left alone for too long. Uh, what's next? Right, my dreams. I'm not really sure yet, but I want to be a doctor, and have a home somewhere with clear skies so I can stargaze all I want! And well for hobbies, singing and stargazing maybe? But ah, I'm not good at either of those so, yeah."

A round of applause concluded introductions, and Kakashi assigned Sakura a seat near the back, in a middle seat. Looking around, Sakura realizes that Hinata was behind her, and Naruto next to her. 'Teme' sat behind Naruto.

"Haruno-san," Hinata whispered behind her, once Kakashi concluded homeroom and let the class 'do whatever you want as long as it's not illegal or outside the room.' Sakura turned around, a smile plastered on her face. It was quite obvious she's relieved that she knew someone in the class.

"Hi, Hinata- I mean, Hyuga-san," Sakura retracted, afraid she might have offended Hinata. The girl mirrored her smile, and shook her head. "It's quite alright," she giggled. "If that's okay, may I call you Sakura-ch-chan?"

Sakura's heart swelled at Hinata's gentle manner, almost squeezing the girl right then and there. "Of course, Hinata-chan!"

"Ohhh, so you know Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, and once again, their faces were inches apart once more.

"I think I might be deaf," Sakura murmured, and Naruto backed off sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto apologized for the nth time today, his two index fingers meeting together.

"Oh god," Sakura bursted out laughing, as she clutched her stomach. Hinata and Naruto exchanged glances, unsure of what's happening to the new girl.

"That's s-so cute -" Sakura bit her lip, trying to stop herself from bursting out in laughter again, as she pointed out what Naruto was doing with his hands.

"Pfft that's lame -" 'Teme' mocked Naruto, which led to a rowdy argument from the two. Sakura came between the two, but the other girl that sat next to her placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about them," she sighed. "Naruto and Sasuke are always like that."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the bickering duo, as she shook her head. "That's sounds rough, um-"

"Ino Yamanaka," she introduced herself with a playful wink. Ino was a very beautiful girl, her light blonde hair gracefully tossed into a high ponytail, her baby blue eyes reminding her of Naruto's. She seemed to have such an amazing style in clothes too - Sakura couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Um, Sakura Haruno," Sakura nodded, her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, I heard," Ino playfully bantered, before the two broke off into grins.

"Oh right, you know Hinata already right?" Ino pointed to Hinata, who did a tiny wave at them, once they sat down. The three moved their desks together, and Sakura felt a bit cozy with the two, who did the talking for her (although it was mostly Ino and Hinata giving her input from time to time) as she nodded along and took note of what they were talking about.

"Can I see your schedule, Sakura?" Ino asked, and once they've placed their schedules on their desks, the three erupted into smiles to know they'll be sharing most classes.

"So, you have Homeroom with Kakashi-sensei, then Science - ugh bore, with Orochimaru-sensei, English with Kurenai-sensei, Math with Iruka-sensei, then Lunch, finally, Music/Arts with Anko-sensei and Mei-sensei, Advanced Math with Asuma-sensei, Advanced Science with Jiraiya-sensei, then P.E. with Gai-sensei. Oh, but during Fridays, we have clubs, so there's that."

"We'll be sharing most of these classes except English, Music/Arts, Science, and Advanced Science," Ino pinpointed.

"The only classes I don't have with you Sakura-chan is English, Music/Arts, and Math," Hinata added.

"Oohh, okay," Sakura nodded, and smiled at the two. "I'm glad to know I won't be actually alone today - especially with amazing people like you. Thank you really." She offered them what Temari would call her 'smiling eyes and mouth combo.'

"Pssh," Ino chuckled, but it didn't take an idiot to see that she was glowing at Sakura's thanks and compliments.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan," Hinata whispered, the girl red in the face again.

Ino stood up immediately, an idea striking her. "I haven't introduced you to everybody yet!" Ino clapped, jumping up and down, causing a few to stare at her.

"Don't you worry, Sakura," Ino winked. "You've got Ino Yamanaka by your side now!"

Sakura's not sure whether to be scared or to be thankful.

'Well, here's to first classes.' Meanwhile in the background, Ino continues to laugh like an evil mistress in one of the anime the rosette watches.


	4. Introductions Galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto - it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> A/N: Okay, before anything else, I'd like to give a shout-out to my friend Roxy, if you're reading this, I love u and thank u for everything :33  
> And yes, we have a soft spot for Itachi and Hinata in this house :D

"Okay, so you know me, Hinata, Narubaka, and Sasuke over there," Ino pointed at the two, who still would not stop bickering.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned, as Ino nodded, pointing at the guy with black spiky hair and black eyes that went along with it.

'C-chicken butt hair,' Sakura thought, as she bit her lip trying not to laugh.

Ino raised an eyebrow at the rosette, finding it amusing that Sakura was laughing at the heartthrob of Konoha High. She smirked at the thought.

"Right," Sakura coughed, getting back to Ino.

"They sure make an odd couple don't they?" Ino shook her head. "If I wasn't taken already, I would have definitely gone for dear Sasuke-kun," she cackled.

'So this is the noblewoman's laugh,' Sakura nodded, trying not to laugh again.

"Anyways -" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand, "I'll introduce you to everyone else," Ino grinned, obviously having way more fun than the rosette is.

"Oh, you don't have to do that -"

"Nonsense, Sakura -" Ino looked at her with sparkling eyes, "This is no trouble at all!"

And so, the pair (with Hinata not trailing far behind) journeyed - well, walked around the whole room, with Ino doing the introductions, and Sakura doing her best to keep up with the 'hi's' and 'hello's' she was receiving.

"So this is Shikamaru and Choiji," Ino smiled at Sakura, but immediately narrowed her eyes to see the two lazing around.

"Oi, Shika" Ino flicked the forehead of who Sakura could only assume was Shikamaru. His pineapple-like ponytail bobbed up and down when he lifted his head, an airy expression inhabiting his face, although his annoyance could be seen peeking through his half-lidded eyes.

"Too loud," he drawled, before his head fell down the table again. Sakura lightly laughed, knowing exactly what it felt like to be so tired that your whole body just fell and succumbed to sleep.

"Well that's that,"Ino gave up, as she rolled her eyes at the already snoring Shikamaru. "Anyways," Ino patted the other guy - Choji, who shyly waved at Sakura.

"Choji here," Ino grinned, "-is an absolute sweetheart. He's really good company, I swear, so don't tease him!" Ino seriously warned, and Sakura could only nod, understanding where Ino was coming from.

Choji shook his head at Ino, and only offered Sakura a small smile. Choji had spiky brown hair (although not like Sasuke's) and small eyes that crinkled whenever he smiled, and although he looked quite plump, Sakura knew it was nothing much to worry about - she knew a fellow lover of food when she saw one, and Sakura couldn't be more thrilled.

And yet, despite Sakura's first impression of Choji to be a sweet person, she couldn't help but understand the way he'd lower his gaze when she stared at him, as if afraid of what other people might say.

Sakura patted Choji's other shoulder, and offered him the biggest smile she could muster, all shyness gone from the pink-haired girl. "It's super nice to meet you, um - could I call you Choji-kun?"

Choji could only stammer a 'yes' before his face turned completely red and excused himself to quote unquote, 'run aw- I mean, buy more snacks - yeah-'

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura (and Hinata) have moved to yet another part of the room, where a very pretty girl, introduced as Tenten, took Sakura's hands and shook them vigorously. Tenten seemed thrilled to have a new friend, and Sakura felt quite the same.

Tenten was as mentioned,a very pretty girl, with her long brown hair tied into two buns, her bangs parted into both sides equally, framing her face. Her coffee-colored eyes looked warmly at the three other girls, but most of all at Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura-chan! Oh wait, do you mind if I call you that?" Tenten worriedly asked.

"Yeah, of course! I prefer being called that anyways," Sakura confessed, as she mirrored the smile Tenten was giving her.

Tenten's smile only grew wider, and soon enough, the 4 girls were entangled in a hug (initiated by Tenten, of course) with countless mutters from Ino but who gave in nonetheless.

"This feels right, yes?" Tenten giggled, her face buried in Hinata's hair. The three laughed in response, but more so Hinata, who was apparently ticklish.

'Temari would love this,' Sakura thought, suddenly missing the sandy-colored hair and her pine green eyes she was so used to at home. Without her, it just felt like something was missing.

'But still,' Sakura giggled as Tenten only managed to tighten the hug even more, and Ino led more protests to messing up her nails, 'This is nice.'

* * *

"Look at this mess," Ino complained, her hair a slight mess. Strands of her blonde tresses were sticking up, and so Sakura was left to Hinata and Tenten's care.

"You can do this Hinata," Ino gave her a thumbs up, Hinata obviously panicking about the way things turned out, while Ino quickly ran to the bathroom. Sakura noted that she was definitely wearing heels, and so should be feared for Ino's powers.

Meanwhile, Tenten gave Hinata a reassuring pat in the back, making sure that she knows she's not shouldering the responsibility alone.

"Anyways, it was my fault Ino had a quote unquote, 'fashion emergency' so, let's get this party on the road!" Tenten cheered, dragging Sakura and Hinata along, poking fun at Naruto and Sasuke, introducing Sakura to more people, and being altogether curious about what Kakashi was reading.

The gray-haired teacher only turned red and shooed them away when they asked about it, so the three were left pondering about that until the bell rang.

"Well, you know most of our classmates already," Tenten affirmed, and Sakura was relieved to see that her social circle was expanding - something she wasn't sure she would have achieved on the first day. "However, there are a few more people you might meet that we know of, so we'll definitely introduce them to you! Oh but if you don't get to meet them in class, you'll definitely meet them during lunch."

"Th-that is, if Sakura-chan's okay with sitting with us?" Hinata stuttered, her gaze shifting quickly from Sakura's widening eyes to the tiled floors.

"W-would it be okay?" Sakura breathed, her eyes sparkling. Tenten nodded enthusiastically, and Hinata gave her a small nod. The rosette gave the two brief hugs after that, and soon enough, Tenten parted ways with Sakura and Hinata who were on their way to Science.

"So, Hinata-chan," Sakura peered at the purple-haired girl, who only met Sakura's eyes for a second and looked away, "I didn't get to thank you for what you did that morning."

"Eh? I did-didn't really do anything - I only ran away," she whispered. "Like I always do," she added bitterly.

"You think so?" Sakura asked softly, as they walked down the halls. "I really felt annoyed and kind of mad that morning, so it was kinda nice when you got my attention. It's like - I knew you were really trying to help, and it just really felt nice. Ah, I'm kinda just saying the same thing over and over again," Sakura laughed.

"But yeah," Sakura grinned. "Thank you Hinata-chan. Your presence is already super helpful, and I'm just really glad we're classmates."

Hinata met Sakura's eyes, and for the first time, Sakura sees her pale pearl-like eyes more clearly than ever. The rosette felt her breath being taken away, and the two stopped walking, arriving at the Science classroom.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," she murmured, before hesitantly, taking Sakura's hand into hers, leading her inside the classroom.

Sakura's awe melts into her smile, and Hinata swore she heard her say, "No, thank you Hinata-chan," back.


End file.
